


The Mummy

by kilaem



Series: Art Shorts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The Mummy Fusion, Fanart, Librarian Derek, M/M, One Shot, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilaem/pseuds/kilaem
Summary: originally posted 12/03/2017





	The Mummy

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted 12/03/2017

Stiles knew he wasn’t subtle. How could he pretend to be subtle, when Derek was everything a man should be. He was enraptured with Derek Hale, of his bright eyes and his sharp mind, the way he lit up when he was talking about this place.

But even still with Derek beside him, he couldn’t help the chill in his bones that came from being in Hamunaptra. Stiles was never the superstitious sort, but he had to resist the urge to look over his shoulder. There was something about the place, like a whisper at the back of his mind; that the group who attacked were right, and that they shouldn’t be there. It only made Stiles dig his heels in that it was the place to be–even if it was only for more of Derek’s smiles and his boyish excitement at their findings.

The warmth of the fire and alcohol was a relief after the events of the day, even as he half-heartedly protested when Derek reached for more alcohol. “I think you’ve had enough,” Stiles gently suggested, reaching for the bottle.

“Unlike my uncle, good sir,  _I_  know when to say no,” Derek enunciated carefully, like he was forcing himself not to giggle as he had when Stiles was trying to teach him how to punch.

“Uh huh… And unlike your uncle, sir,  _you_ I just just don’t get,” Stiles said.

“I know,” Derek nodded solemnly, taking another mouthful. “You’re wondering what is a place like me, doing in a man like this?”

Stiles tried to bite down on his threatening grin. “Yeah, something like that.”

Stiles couldn’t tear his eyes away from Derek’s slightly wavering figure, how he leaned close as he spoke of his family, a hint of sadness in his tone when he spoke of his parents. It was a longing that Stiles was intimately familiar with.

“–who was quite an adventurer himself,” Derek finished.

“See, I get your father and I get your mother, and I get  _him_ ,” Stiles nodded towards the sleeping Peter, “but what are  _you_ doing here?”

Derek practically jumped to his feet, his face a drunken hurt, and Stiles immediately regretted the question. He reached out to steady him, and Derek knocked his hand away. “Look, I may not be an explorer, or an adventurer, or a treasure seeker, or… Or a  _gunfighter_ , Mr  _Stilinski_ ,” Derek waved his hand towards Stiles, his face flushed, “But I am  _proud_ of what I am.”

“And what is that?”

“I… am a  _librarian_ ,” Derek drunkenly smiled, kneeling down in front of him, staring into his eyes. “And… I’m going to kiss you, Mr Stilinski.”

“Call me Stiles,” he breathed, unable to choose which he wanted to stare at more; Derek’s eyes or his lips.

“Stiles…” Derek whispered as he leaned in, his eyes darting across Stiles’ face.

Stiles held his breath, his heart beating heavily as Derek was about to kiss him, when his eyes closed and he slumped against Stiles’ chest, unconscious.


End file.
